


[Podfic] Nights Are Too Long

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que Dean est un spécialiste de l'intériorisation que Castiel ne peut rien faire pour le réconforter. Prends place pendant la saison 5.





	[Podfic] Nights Are Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nights Are Too Long](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287466) by Inrainbowz. 



[Ici la podfic](https://clyp.it/ex22ksnb)


End file.
